Colors: Silver Pyre of a Gold Phoenix
by Black Die
Summary: Drabble on Hell Kaiser part in the Colors series. Sorry, couldn't resist. Spoilers for later pairings, plot, and symbolism. Multiple lemons. Victoryshipping, HellKaiserxOMC, OMCxAster.


Silver Pyre of a Gold Phoenix

A Colors: **Gold and Silver** Oneshot

Warnings: Rape, lots of sex, and some spoilers of later plot, pairings, and symbolism.

* * *

><p>I knew what he wanted as soon as I heard the kitchen door slam. He was always so distant with me, rarely remaining in the same room with me and firmly ignoring me when I was, unless he wanted something from me, and these days, all my lover ever wanted was sex. His hands wrapped firmly around my hips, jerking me back against the black-adorned chest and the leather-clad legs. "Ren," he ground out in a rough voice that rumbled from behind my back, his teeth harshly nipping my ear with enough force to make me wonder if he'd drawn blood this time, "I want you." As if to enforce his statement as a demand, he tossed my golden hair over my shoulder, some of the longer strands teasing the blue flame I was heating a pan over. He harshly yanked down my white pants, tangling the cotton fabric around my knees, and I shakily shut off the gas, not wanting him to light me on fire while he fucked me. I could already feel the skin on my thighs protesting against being pressed against the heated metal of the stove, but there was little I could do to pause Hell Kaiser when he was in one of his "affectionate" moods.<p>

"Zane!" I yelped as my bare pelvis collided with the white metal, causing him to growl as he slammed me down harder, eliciting a pained cry.

"You know my name," he hissed, biting my ear, his teal hair falling over my shoulder to shift among my gold. I didn't acknowledge him, earning myself a harsh nip to the edge of my jawbone that almost certainly broke the skin. "Say it."

"Zane." Bite. "Zane!" _Bite._ "_Zane!_" BITE. "Kaiser!" I cried, giving up while my neck was still only moderately injured. No matter how much I tried to convince myself, it was not Zane Truesdale who was my lover anymore, it was the Hell Kaiser. He rewarded my obedience by removing his teeth from my skin, pulling himself back slightly to peel his skin-tight leather pants from his legs and giving me time to brace my arms against the stove instead of this painful plastering. He gave me no warning before his erection penetrated the ass I was so careful to keep as loose and prepared as I could in knowledge of this event. Hell Kaiser did not cater to the pain of others; indeed, the only sign of the Zane I had loved lay in the momentary pause that was altogether too short to ensure the pain properly dispersed before he was moving. My head bowed as I allowed him this, my hair curtaining my face and hiding my emotionless emerald eyes from my reflection.

He grew tired of screwing a doll; his teeth scraped my jaw again and prompted a scream as the sudden sensation caused me to jump and slam my right forearm into a pot, tipping it over and scalding my hands. In spite of the horrid treatment, my desire still hung heavy against my stomach, making me wonder for not the first time if I was masochistic or simply loyal. "Cum for me, Kieran," he growled, a rasp to his voice as he nipped my ear again, the action causing me to arch like a cat and release onto the gray screening, the tightening of my muscles milking his own climax from him as he'd intended.

Ah. Yes. I'd forgotten that I was merely trained. He recovered instantaneously, pulling his pants back up as I watched him through the reflection he cast. "I'll be back later today," he stated, his voice closer to its original quality, but I, as someone who knew what to look for, could detect the quiet rasp underlying his tenor the same way it was beginning to touch upon mine. "Don't wait up for me." The door to the apartment slammed shut, so I shakily got to my feet, ignoring the dirty feeling and the enflamed skin as I pulled my boxers and pants back up. Out of habit, I turned off the stove and strode out the door without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Domino Harbor was a beautiful place, even at night. The stars reflected handsomely off the water, a handful of glitter that did not fade despite the night trying to eat them, both sides loved by the rippling mirror all the same. I always did touch upon my poetic side alone on a wharf, or at least mostly alone. By my side, Magician's Valkyria sat, her staff resting on her lap as she too gazed out to sea, unable to justify her trust in Zane yet unwilling to leave me when it was her faith that led to my pain. The slender, gold-cloaked form of Hand of Nephthys sat down beside me, her bare feet inches from the water and the only warning I received before there was a warm, silver body in my arms, carefully straddling my lap. "He hurt you again, didn't he?" the soft tenor trilled quietly, sapphire eyes sympathetic as he cupped my cheek. I didn't answer. I didn't need to. He already knew the truth anyway. Aster Phoenix had already seen me at my worst, my lowest, so what was there left to say between us?<p>

He bestowed a soft kiss to my cheek, scrambling to his feet and offering a hand to help me stand, which I took and clasped as we strode towards his limo, easing into the perfect leather upholstery. A first-aid kit sat on the seat between us as he dressed the burns on my arms with an even expression. "Are there any others?" he asked, hands folded in his lap, gaze focused on mine.

"My legs," I answered softly, combing my hair back with my fingers. "I'll wait until later though." He nodded, sliding the white box underneath the seat, prompting me to ask "How long?"

He sat up, crossing his ankles. "Since Valkyrie." I winced at the mention of the Underground, of my mistake, yet I understood why it had prompted him so. I had taken quite a hit that day, my luck down and my head out of it having seen what Zane had become, and then as I was washing out the black dye, he'd found me, my head under a sink, dark golden hair on the shoulders covered in burnished silk, dark paint spattering my sun-kissed skin, my silver phoenix electrodes gleaming in the light while my golden staffs hid in the shadow of my neck.

He noticed the way my shirt hung off my chest, denoting my empty stomach, and signaled for the driver to take us back to the mansion, tugging me to rest my head in his lap. Between being Kieran Salem _and _Valkyrie, I ran myself ragged, a condition that was no doubt worsened by Hell Kaiser's rough treatment. Pianist's fingers began combing through my hair, lulling me into a dreamlike trance where I dozed, sometimes in this reality and time with the gray suit and others back among white sheets and teal hair that tickled my nose as we breathed.

"Key," he whispered gently, eyes soft in the way I knew they always were with me. "Wake up, Key, we're home." He wasn't rushing me, Aster always had been more comfortable around others than Zane or I ever were, but I could not deny that instinctual feeling to want to be somewhere safe, even if it was only my boyfriend's too-large abode. Putting a hand to mine, he led us into the dining room where some cartons of takeout were waiting for us, no doubt summoned by a quick phone call on his part. "Come on," he murmured fondly, tugging me down onto his lap despite the fact that I was the larger one of the two of us, "I'll even feed you."

"You don't have to," I protested softly, but a pair of chopsticks offering me a portion of steaming chicken had me recollecting my missed dinner.

"I know," he replied, his lips twitching upwards in that one small smile that I knew was his natural one as he fed me from his own plate, occasionally taking a morsel for himself but preferring to spoil me instead. "But I want to."

We never were ambitious in our pursuits and tonight was no different. The two of us lay curled up underneath his burgundy comforter, his head resting on my shoulder with his nose buried in the crook of my neck as our eyes lazily followed the flicker of the television even though our brains did not bother comprehending what was there. His finger idly trailed over my body, pausing when he felt something on my shoulder; if I knew Hell Kaiser, it was likely blood. "Come on," he murmured, sitting up, "we should get you cleaned up."

Used to him giving me baths to help clean the injuries I couldn't reach, I let him run me a warm bath and remove my clothes, peppering my skin with loving kisses more to calm himself from the emotions associated with the sight than to reassure me of his intentions and affections. He leaned over me, helping me into the water and sighing. While I was distracted, he settled himself on my lap, his blue eyes gazing into mine. "Is this okay?" he breathed, his balance tentative and hesitant with worry.

I was desperate to reassure him. "It's perfect," I whispered, brushing a kiss onto his brow. I pulled back to see him biting his lip conflictedly, the seriousness in his gaze only adding to his current cuteness. "Is there something wrong, Hero?" I asked, scanning his face for signs of distress.

"I want you to take me," he confessed, blushing. I blinked in surprise before wrapping my arms around him. "I- I know it'll hurt at first," he confessed, cheeks crimson, "but I really want this."

I nuzzled his cheek, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'll be gentle," I promised him. "I'd never hurt you intentionally." As I spoke, my fingers trailed down his back to his ass, circling his entrance in an unspoken warning before I slipped a single finger into him, my free hand idly rubbing his thigh to relax him. He gave me a strange look and wriggled around on my finger.

"It doesn't… _hurt_, " he muttered in shock.

"That's good," I praised him. "Right now, it shouldn't." After a moment of consideration, I eased him into the water, the boy making a face at me as his canal filled with the liquid, but he gave me no protest as I added a second digit, gently curling my fingers around inside of him until he jumped, sapphire eyes wide as he let out an undignified squeak. I steadied him with a hand on his hip, thrusting my fingers and scissoring him in preparation for something larger. When he was distracted enough by the pleasure, I slipped in another phalanges, all three spreading as he bubbled out a moan, thrusting back.

"Kieran," he whispered breathily, "Kieran, _please._"

I smiled at him, pulling my hand back and positioning him appropriately. "Well, since you begged so nicely," I purred, slowly pulling him down inch by glorious, velveteen inch onto my erection. Crystals pricked at the corners of his eyes, begging for my lips to brush them away. "I'm sorry," I whispered in-between kisses, "I'm sorry."

He combed through my soaking goldenrod hair, every movement expressing his love. That's what this was, love, where with Zane… Hell Kaiser… whoever he was, it was nothing but emotion. When he finally rose up, my hands fled to his hips for aid, my own bucking up to meet him. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub, but neither of us cared, the two of us focusing on this, his first time. He looked so beautiful, his long silver hair plastered to his body and the very tips turned a dark mercury, his sapphire eyes alight with passion, his back arching handsomely as we came together. I came back to coherency first, carrying us both to the bed after a quick session with a towel. "I love you, Aster," I whispered to his sleeping form, kissing his forehead before falling asleep myself.

* * *

><p>I went back into the locker rooms to offer my congratulations to Hell Kaiser on his duel and to wish Aster luck for his own. Instead, I found Aster on all fours on a bench, his gray silk pants yanked to his knees as Hell Kaiser thoroughly fucked him, the teal-haired duelist wearing every article of his usual attire, including that great black trenchcoat, leaving me to assume he'd merely pulled those damn leather pants down again. "You're such a little <em>bitch<em>," the Cyber duelist hissed, accenting his every word with a thrust of his hips—I didn't have to look to tell that Aster must've had his lip clenched between his teeth to hold back his screams. "Tell me, does it get you off knowing you're a whore without your little boyfriend knowing?"

"Key's—_ah_!—your boyfriend—_mmph_!—too!" he yelped, more concerned with me than he was the insults to himself. With the pride the D-Hero duelist had, I was surprised by that, but then again, my Hero had always been dedicated to me.

"Slut," Hell Kaiser groaned, stiffening as he came, the sudden warmth triggering Aster's orgasm as well. He let the smaller male collapse onto the benches, panting hard from the ordeal, as he began to leave.

"Wait," Aster called, his voice weak but demanding attention, his head raised. "You can't tell him about our deal, Kaiser."

The dark-clad man didn't answer, instead sauntering out the door. The silveret heaved a sigh, shakily regaining his feet and pulling his pants and underwear back up. a single slender hand flipped his silver hair back into place, surprisingly steady despite the trembling of the remainder of his body, and he smoothed some creased from his gray suit jacket. I allowed him this moment to compose himself before I walked over to him and curled against his chest, pretending not to notice how he shied away from me, for both our sakes.

* * *

><p>You like? Then please review andor read the "parent" story **Gold and Silver**!

Last proofed 11/9/2011


End file.
